


dreamland

by redlight



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreamsharing, Ficlet, Multi, Other, genderqueer hypnos, laps lock, they/them pronouns for hypnos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: as relief for the woes of soldiers, hypnos bestows good dreams.ares bears intimate witness to these dreams.
Relationships: Ares/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	dreamland

as expected, poppy nectar is as sweet as can be.

ares is ridiculed among his family, that's true, and yet _here_ he is divined as he should be—hypnos holds him with shaking hands, their eyes wide and watery and their smile sweet and swollen as he kisses it off their lips. 

they're twitchy, bursting with movement every time he touches their soft skin—sleepy lids fluttering and gold irises glimmering like the ichor in ares' own veins, as elegant and reviled as anything. _hypnos_ is sweet as sleep can be, squirming beneath him with their wrists caught in his grip, their chest heaving and their belly pressed against his own. he feels the wetness of them against his knee, the desperation of breath in their lungs. and the wild doe stare in sleep's eyes is, like anything else, more than ares deserves.

but he treasures his dreams.

the dreamland ares walks upon is fragile and frail. nothing like himself, with weaving wandering paths following the waterway lethe, riverbanks flooded with poppies and sedation, love and lovers' hold, and hypnos invites him here every time, every time, each and every time ares gives into the mortal calling of somnolence.

sleep bestows a kiss upon each of ares' eyelids, and smiles sweet against his own lips, and says, _this is your lullaby, soldier_ , before they wander away.

ares sleeps amongst his mortals, and he hopes to meet sleep incarnate while wakeful someday soon.


End file.
